Our Ties
by milo-g
Summary: Unrelated drabbles and one-shots of pokemon. Recommend me a shipping! Chapter three: AgencyShipping: "You're so drunk," she says, pulling away and letting out a laugh. Black runs a hand over his face, embarrassed, barely laughing,"please, tell me I did not say it out loud." "Of course you said it." "Well, if I keep drinking, maybe I will not remember tomorrow,"
1. FranticShipping

Hi!

Okay, actually, i write in spanish, but, as the spanish side of the fandom is so, **so**, dead, here i am.

Not gonna lie, this aint my best effort(?), anyway, if you have anything to say about my grammar, ortography, story(?), please tell me.

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. If they were, it would be an all with all.

Enjoy.

* * *

The autumn sun felt strong against the glass, heating up everything. They were the last rays of the afternoon; When they disappeared, the cold would increase. Sapphire was with her back to the sun, which she explained –for her– why she sweated.

Ruby looked at her from his place in front of her. It was a rare situation, because she had invited him to that wheel of fortune under the pretext that it was the last day that would be open to the public. He had suspected it was something like a date, but since they'd never talked about it, he thought he would be wrong. And that, as much as he denied it in front of her, disappointed him.

However, when he began to see her more and more shy, he thought that perhaps, perhaps, she also wanted it to be a date, but she dared not say it either.

Sitting in front of her, watching her look at her feet, Ruby debated to say something or not.

"Ruby" she murmured, but then she cleared her throat and repeated firm, "Ruby."

He looked at her, expectant to what she would say. Sapphire looked at him in the eyes, frowning barely for the tenacity so characteristic of her, but that suddenly deflated, returning to look at her shoes.

It was hard to say that, because she already knew him; And, while she wanted to take the risk again, the pain of rejection was hard to overcome when it arrived for the second time from the same person.

"Someone told me, a long ago, that there is always calm before the storm," he said, for some reason she didn't understand.

"I told you that."

"Uh, no" he denied, putting a face to thinking, "I'm pretty sure it was Wallace."

She frowned and exclaimed, "Of course not! I told you that when that storm caught us in Lavaridge city and you wanted to leave when you thought it was over."

"I'm sure not."

She unleashed a frustrated growl. "You're impossible. What's that all about, anyway?"

He shrugged, "it seemed like you were going to say something important, and as we were quiet..."

"We're never quiet."

"We were silent," he pointed out.

"Right, uncomfortable silence. So quiet," she answered, sarcastic.

Actually, Ruby didn't understand what she wanted from him. It bothered her if they were silent, it bothered her if they were talking.

"What do you want from me, Sapphire?" He asked, between angry and afflicted.

"I- no. It's complicated, it doesn't work that way."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head.

"Come on, you can't say something cryptic and expect it to happen like nothing."

"Cryptic? Don't overdo it."

He looked at her insistently, demanding that she speaked with his eyes. She folded her arms and turned her face to look out. Ruby still kept her eyes on her; He looked at her through his reflection in the glass.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she exclaimed when he made eye contact with her.

"Tell me, then!"

"I like you!" she said, closing her eyes and feeling her cheeks warm.

There were long seconds of silence, until she turned to look at him. Ruby was still waiting for her to tell him that curious thing that cost her so much.

"Then...?"

"Then? I just told you! Argh!" she let go another growl, "forget it. I don't like you anymore."

"Wh-What? Why?! I am sorry!" he exclaimed, "I just thought you'd tell me something I didn't kno-"

He broke off before he spoke more, though it was already evident that he had done so.

"You knew? Ugh" Sapphire sank into her seat and covered her face with her hands. "Why the hell doesn't this end at once?"

While Ruby was not exactly shy, he sometimes had a hard time making certain approaches when it came to Sapphire. They were both accustomed to having one, uh, agitated friendship, so the soft and intimate moments were almost nil.

However, Ruby made an effort, sat down beside her and tried to take her hand.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, withdrawing her hand fast.

"I'm trying to take your hand," he answered, frowning, and again, trying to take her hand.

Sapphire let herself be touched, somewhat suspicious at first, but then she relaxed and bonded her fingers to his.

"I'm glad you said that," murmured Ruby without looking at her ", I... like you... t-too...

"It won't kill you to speak louder," she murmured too.

"I like you too!" He shouted, looking into her eyes, angry.

She also frowned and shouted ", well, good!"

"Good too!"

They both looked at opposite sides, sulking about the other. When her head got cold enough, Sapphire turned a bit to him. They hands were still bound. It wasn't the first time she held Ruby's hand, but this was different. With her free hand, she began to delineate all the lines and small scars of his hand.

"What are you doing?" He questioned her, coming close to her.

Sapphire raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"I want to kiss you," she said, clinging to his hand.

The cheeks of the two were blushing. Ruby took his free hand to her cheek and caressed her.

"Do it."

Sapphire approached him without hesitation, colliding his lips a little stronger than they expected, but no less wonderful. It wasn't the first kiss of any, but it was the first one between them.

And it was awesome.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are strongly apreciated(?)

* * *

Do you have a shipp that you would like to read about?(?) tell me in a review and it can be the protagonist of the next chapter!

why am i like this

bye


	2. CharizarditeShipping

Hi! So, as everybody asked for Ash, but with diferent partner, I decided who would be the special one(?). Come on, everybody loves Alain! Anyway, this is pretty platonic, so...

The character aren't mine, if they were, it would an _everyone with everyone._

Enjoy.

* * *

After thinking it over, Ash could conclude that he was _special_.

That fight, the best he had had in a long time, was amazing, it had awakened in him an anxiety and curiosity about his next move, he did not remember having felt before. And even though he lost, he didn't feel it that way. Actually, he felt he had won something curious.

"It was a good fight, I," he hesitated for a moment, but then smiled, "I'd like to have a rematch, if it's ok for you."

It was _more_ than ok.

The rematch, however, came a little late. Things happened, and when he remembered, he was already far away from Kalos and Alain.

But he never forgot it. He trained day and night, and faked the true intentions of his training with his friends, even though he couldn't explain why.

"I just want to be the best!" No, he just wanted to be better than the last time, because he was sure that Alain would be so much better than before, and of course he wanted to be at his level. What was the point, if not?

He spent the nights thinking about what new pokémons he would use, what new strategies he would have under his hand, the turns he would make while marching. He planned what counterattacks he would do to Alain's imaginary attacks.

Yeah, he didn't sleep a lot at night.

But there was a day when he couldn't take it _anymore_.

He prepared to return to Kalos. All his friends looked sad and surprised, they felt as if their adventure together had ended earlier. _Because it was like that_.

"Ash!" Mallow exclaimed, crying and hugging him. "We'll miss you so much! Promise that you'll come to visit us. "

Ash laughed, anxious, but not wanting to prove it. "Of course, I'll never forget you!"

Inside, he was a bit sad, but the desire to see and fight against Alain covered all the other feelings.

He said goodbye to everyone and started his journey back to Kalos. It was not as fast as he wanted, no, he had to train. He'd been so anxious, that he'd never noticed if his training had been enough. He was worried if he would have improved enough, if he would be at Alain's level, if he wouldn't _disappoint_ him.

But something he never expected, was to meet Clemont first, when he had barely reached Kalos.

"What a surprise!" He exclaimed, jolting him.

Ash was in a pokémon center of Laverre, his last stop before heading to Lumiose. It wasn't _impossible_ the presence of the blonde there, but quite unexpected.

"Clemont!" Ash smiled, surprised, but not really sure if he was happy or not to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing some research," he replied, but then barely elbowed him, "but what are _you_ doing here? I thought you would be in Alola. "

"I was," he smiled. "I came to see Alain." He was anxious to leave Clemont and look for Alain, but-

"Ah, Alain isn't here."

Ash giggled a little, "yeah, I know, he's in Lumiose-"

"No, the professor gave him a mision or something, I don't know what."

He was surprised, because this was the only thing he never thought would happen. Ah, would the disappointment of his face be noticeable?

Both began to walk towards the exit of the town, while they chatted about their recent adventures. Even though Clemont talked a lot and wanted to keep doing it, curiosity could do more with him, prompting him to ask, "Why are you looking for Alain?"

Ash didn't understand well where his distrust came from or why he had the need to keep it a secret. There was nothing strange about what he was hiding, but he wanted to lie to his friend. He felt that his rematch was something special, something of _them_; a small complicity shared only by them, the only ones who were in the field at that time and the only ones who would be after.

"Oh, is it about the rematch?"

Ash stopped for a moment, stunned, repeating Clemont's words in his head.

And, suddenly, everything lost magic for him.

"Uh, yeah, that's right," he replied, smiling without looking at Clemont and walking fast, passing him who had stopped when he saw him stop.

The rest of the way to the road was silent, a strange silence that none of them could recognize why. They flew to Lumiose city, where Clemont said goodbye to return to his gym. Ash felt strange in that farewell. It was a _see ya_, but Ash felt they wouldn't see each other again in a while.

He went to Sycamore's lab, more intending to ask where Alain had gone than to greet him. However, the professor received him with such warmth that it made Ash feel guilty for his intentions. The professor gave him a little tour of the laboratory, showing him the new pokémons that had reached him, as well as updating him on the progress of his research. They were interesting things, things that had always interested Ash, but he couldn't find a place in his head to concentrate on that.

"And Alain?" He questioned, like who does not want the thing.

"Huh?" The professor stopped in his footsteps, reflecting on his words, then looking at him, smiling, "he went to deliver some reports to the League."

Ash nodded, knowing what his next destination would be.

He chatted a little more with the professor and said goodbye, without revealing where he would go.

Little did Ash imagine that Clemont would go, shortly after his departure, to Sycamore's lab to tell him that Alain was on his way back. But by the time Clemont arrived and wanted to communicate with Ash's pokégear, he found that he was already on Victory Road, with no sign at all. Then, Clemont sighed, since he could do nothing but return to his gym and resume his activities.

Ash loved Victory Road, full of exciting strangers to beat. It pained him a little to be so rushed that he couldn't stop to fight with anyone, but hey, none of those fights would compare with the one he would have with Alain, that was his consolation.

He reached the top of Victory Road, but the gates of the League were closed. He approached a guard on the side and asked if there was anyone inside.

"The last boy left about an hour ago."

He nodded and walked away, thinking of what he could do now, a thought that he saw interrupted by the announcement of his pokégear of Clemont's multiple missed calls. He called him, somewhat worried if something had happened, although it was the opposite.

"Alain is here," he said when answering."He came back when you were gone."

"Ah! I'll fly there, then."

"Wait!" He exclaimed, "he's already on his way there. It would be best if you wait where you are, so you'll find each other. I'll also send you his pokégear information."

"Alright. Thank you so much, Clemont! "

He hung up and within a few seconds he received the information. He watched Alain's number and photo for a long time, debating whether to call or not. He spent the last months tirelessly thinking about him and the last days chasing him, that now it seemed impossible to have him within reach of a call. It seemed so simple that he was worried about trying and that, in the end, nothing would happen.

But, he also wanted to find him as soon as possible, so this was his safest possibility.

He marked and held his breath, waiting for him to answer; a wait that stretched until a mechanical voice sounded from the other side. _This number is outside the cover area._ Oh, he must already be inside Victory Road.

A wide smile played on his lips and he ran towards the cave, determined to find him halfway.

He felt as if all the time he had spent in his longing had been much shorter than it really was. Now he was so close, maybe they would meet face to face on the next corner he turned. He was so close that he was anxious and all his fears returned to him.

Fears that vanished when he saw him, his blue eyes, almost black in the low light, looking at him too. Maybe it was his imagination, maybe it was the darkness, but Ash was almost certain that Alain smiled as much as he did when he saw him.

"I heard you were looking for me," he said as soon as they were close.

"I was looking for you," Ash said, smiling a little shyly, but without breaking eye contact. Alain had always been so tall?

"How about Alola?"

"I want a rematch", Ash said, without hesitating.

Alain was silent for a moment, but then smiled, a smile that reminded him of that day in the final match and that Ash _loved_.

"I thought you would never say it."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are really apreciated, also, sorry for weird grammar(?)

Also, this takes place after the final of the league(?)

Also also, i never watched XY, i only watched the strongest megaevolution, so, i love Alain(?)

* * *

What would you like to see? Tell me in the comments! (Please, no more Ash, I want this to have a little bit of everything).

see ya


	3. AgencyShipping

Hi!

Uh, I don't have too much to say right know, so...

I wrote this in, like, November-December 2013 and this was so... cringey. It hurted a lot(?) A couple of months ago, I edited this shit, and here we are.

There's a part with cringe, sorry. Also, maybe there are some mistakes.

The characters aren't mine. If they were, it would be an _everyone with everyone._

Enjoy.

* * *

A party. Parties are fun, right? You meet people, talk, laugh; or, failing that, you get drunk.

Black is the kind of person who prefers the first, he had never been very fond of alcohol. However, since a while ago, he has a close _relationship_ with the substance.

He is at a party, standing against the wall, in a corner next to a plant. He has a red plastic cup in his hand with a mixture of who knows what. Each gulp he gives is a burn that runs through his throat, but does that stop him from getting more? Of course not.

There are certain intensions hidden in his acts, some obvious, some not so much. Anyone would say that he's someone careless, somewhat reckless too, but couldn't be further from the truth.

Ah, well, no, he's careless and reckless, but also cold and calculating when he wants to be.

On this occasion, in this simple party, he wants to _appear_ something very different from what he'll really _do._

He waits for the right moment to make his move. He chases with his look for two people and when he finds them, one of them is looking at him. And he _knows_ what to do.

"Attention everyone!" Black shouts. Someone lowers the music and everyone turns to look at him. He gets on a chair, and his movements are somewhat _careless_.

"Black, get out of there," says N, his best friend, approaching him, "you're _drunk_."

"Everyone, thank N for this great party!" He exclaims, raising his glass. The rest imitate him screaming, then they approach N to show him his gratitude (?), making him drink more alcohol.

N looks at Black, then at his girlfriend.

"I think I'm going to throw up," says Black.

"I'll take care of him," she says, making N relax.

The girl, White, helps him get off the chair and takes him to the bathroom, on the lower floor. They push some people on their way there, but he quickly excuses them by saying he's about to vomit. Nobody stops them.

They enter the bathroom, and she closes the door behind him with the lock. Turns to look at it.

"That plant was more drunk than you," she said, crossing her arms, but smiling.

He laughs. "You saw me," he says and takes a step toward her. "Did N see me?"

She shakes her head. Black takes another step, puts an arm against the door, at the height of her head, and moves closer until he kisses her. _Your lips taste like lemon and salt, and I'm your tequila_, he thinks.

"You're _so_ drunk," she says, pulling away and letting out a laugh.

Black runs a hand over his face, embarrassed, barely laughing,"please, tell me I did not say it out loud."

"Of course you said it."

"Well, if I keep drinking, maybe I will not remember tomorrow," he says, taking his hands out and looking at her.

"We both know it doesn't work like that." White runs her hands over his shoulders, hugging his neck. He is taller than her, but not by much; if she gets on tiptoes, she almost reaches his height, so she doesn't have much trouble kissing him from his position.

The door knob turns sharply and, after that, knocks are heard.

They separate, scared, and White shouts _busy_, but the calls continue. Black wet his face, to pretend he was vomiting, and White opens the door, angry.

"Oh," it's a couple, quite drunk,"I thought you were doing _something_, not _that_."

White looks at her without understanding. There are a few seconds in silence until Black pretends to have retching.

"Gross, gross, gross!" Exclaims the girl and slams the door.

Black laughs from his place on the floor and White doesn't take long to join him. The floor is cold and hard, but being next to him, could not care less. She kisses him, touches him, caresses him, everything as if his life depended on it.

"Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful?" Black looks into her eyes with a delighted smile.

"No, in front of me, no."

It's a third voice coming from the bathroom door, a door they forgot to lock.

"This- this is not like that, right?" N looks at them, afflicted, from the door. "There's an explanation for this, right? _Right_?"

But no one answers.

What a great party, huh.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

If you like, tell me what pairing would you like to appear.

see ya.


End file.
